


From the Beginning

by EllieCee



Series: The taste of your lips is my idea of luxury [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Very very short drabble, and cullen surprising the hell out of josie, just them being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCee/pseuds/EllieCee
Summary: A short Cullen x Josephine drabble.





	From the Beginning

“You wouldn’t believe it, but even in the beginning, I thought you were beautiful.”

Josephine’s face flushed into a deep red, restraining a growing smile while she struggled to find a reply.

“Were? So you find me quite ugly now then,” Josephine teased. The lightheartedness in her voice flowed relief into Cullen’s face. 

But it quickly returned into nervousness as he took a careful step forward. 

“Lady Ambassa-Josephine,” he began, scratching at the back of his neck, “I still find you quite beautiful.”

Any response Josephine had planned dissipated in her throat. 

For once, she didn’t know what to say.


End file.
